


No History

by rachelah93



Series: Drabbles and oneshots [3]
Category: House M.D., Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelah93/pseuds/rachelah93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase returns with a medical history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No History

Chase walked back into the office to find House playing air guitar with his cane. "I've got the medical history."  
"Oh good, anything relevant?"  
"No," Chase shook his head, "She's barely ever ill and the only thing wrong with her family is a propensity for dying young."  
"Dying of _what_?"  
Chase flipped open the file. "Murder, house fire, car accident, and my favourite, mauled by wolves."  
"You said she's been ill a few times?"  
"'The natural reaction to falling in a lake'"  
"Hmm. What's her job?"  
"Freelance something. She wouldn't specify. She does think it's possible she's picked up an infection there, apparently it's not always in nice buildings."  
"Did you get the address of the last place?"  
"She doesn't know. I sent Foreman to the motel where she woke up."  
"Did you find out anything about the amnesia?"  
"Three months. She went to sleep the night after her sister went missing and woke up here."  
"Could be pain of the memory. See if you can talk to anyone who knows her, they might be able to tell us what she's forgotten."  
"We tried. She can only remember two numbers and nobody's responding." Chase explained, "I'll keep trying but I'm getting a response like the number doesn't exist."  
"Is she lying?"  
"Could be. Could have remembered the numbers wrong. She thinks that somebody at 'the Roadhouse' should pick up, always."  
"And the other number?"  
"The missing sister. I'm not expecting a answer."  
"Go help Cameron with the scans. And see if she's responded to the antibiotics yet!"


End file.
